


[韓張] 聽說葛來分多的副級長張新杰其實是個麻瓜機械？

by QiYun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: HP paro, M/M, 不知道標題叫什麼好, 已經沒有在管字數了, 文手接龍(?), 新杰大貓控設定, 有點流水帳, 霸圖日快樂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiYun/pseuds/QiYun
Summary: 一個變形的文手接龍遊戲流程圖：A秘密許願自己打算寫什麼，但只能寫出提示公開在群裡B提供關鍵字1，並傳給CC提供關鍵字2，並將關鍵字1+2傳給DD提供關鍵字3，並將關鍵字1+2+3傳給E (沒錯這次多了第三個關鍵字)E依照收到的東西寫一個大綱(約兩百字內)，並將大綱和兩關鍵字傳給AA寫文章(盡量在一千字左右(但這個規定形同虛設(艸)))---------------------------------------------------------------------------------我的許願：想用之前的哈利波特設定寫韓張我的提示：葛來分多學院我得到的關鍵字1：惡作劇我得到的關鍵字2：內心小劇場我得到的關鍵字3：趕作業的周末我得到的大綱：週末，課表爆炸的葛來分多副級長依然穩坐圖書館，按表操課專注寫自己山一樣的作業。面對機器般一絲不苟的副級長，總是有人要惡作劇。只是今天的惡作劇未免太過分，所以就上演了級長發現失手痛揍學生副級長及時阻止並治療再適當懲處然後教授們過來把所有人一頓訓的一連串騷動。事情過後整個閱覽室氣氛尷尬得沒人想留下來，只剩正副級長相鄰端坐，上演各自的內心劇場。---------------------------------------------------------------------------------趕著在霸圖日碼完，雖然整篇寫得很隨意變得有點流水帳orz而且痛揍什麼的其實沒有按照前一棒的大綱寫(逃~實際寫就發現對哈利波特還是有很多細節需要翻資料，但翻了之後就會想把自己得到的資訊寫出來(壞習慣)而且總是寫著寫著就想起來他們都還沒18歲啊(艸)總……總之，大家8/2霸圖日快樂!!!!





	[韓張] 聽說葛來分多的副級長張新杰其實是個麻瓜機械？

**Author's Note:**

> 一個變形的文手接龍遊戲  
流程圖：  
A秘密許願自己打算寫什麼，但只能寫出提示公開在群裡  
B提供關鍵字1，並傳給C  
C提供關鍵字2，並將關鍵字1+2傳給D  
D提供關鍵字3，並將關鍵字1+2+3傳給E (沒錯這次多了第三個關鍵字)  
E依照收到的東西寫一個大綱(約兩百字內)，並將大綱和兩關鍵字傳給A  
A寫文章(盡量在一千字左右(但這個規定形同虛設(艸)))  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我的許願：想用之前的哈利波特設定寫韓張  
我的提示：葛來分多學院  
我得到的關鍵字1：惡作劇  
我得到的關鍵字2：內心小劇場  
我得到的關鍵字3：趕作業的周末  
我得到的大綱：  
週末，課表爆炸的葛來分多副級長依然穩坐圖書館，按表操課專注寫自己山一樣的作業。  
面對機器般一絲不苟的副級長，總是有人要惡作劇。  
只是今天的惡作劇未免太過分，所以就上演了級長發現失手痛揍學生副級長及時阻止並治療再適當懲處然後教授們過來把所有人一頓訓的一連串騷動。  
事情過後整個閱覽室氣氛尷尬得沒人想留下來，只剩正副級長相鄰端坐，上演各自的內心劇場。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
趕著在霸圖日碼完，雖然整篇寫得很隨意變得有點流水帳orz  
而且痛揍什麼的其實沒有按照前一棒的大綱寫(逃~  
實際寫就發現對哈利波特還是有很多細節需要翻資料，但翻了之後就會想把自己得到的資訊寫出來(壞習慣)  
而且總是寫著寫著就想起來他們都還沒18歲啊(艸)
> 
> 總……總之，大家8/2霸圖日快樂!!!!

這週的霍格華茲莫名流行起一個新的小道消息：傳聞葛來分多的副級長張新杰其實是個麻瓜機械。

中高年級的學生當然不會去相信這種無稽之談，甚至根本不會聽說這個消息。但在成長背景中瞭解麻瓜的部分低年級生群體裡面，這個消息獲得了廣大群眾的認可。

週末，修課達到極限——幾乎要動用時間沙漏——的葛來分多副級長拉開圖書館閱覽與自習區的座位，放下一大疊小山似的參考書，準備按照計劃消滅作業。

羽毛筆才剛沾了墨水，就有不怕死的好奇寶寶悄悄接近張新杰，企圖對他使用催眠、昏擊咒和開鎖咒之類的咒語。這些小孩子認為如果是麻瓜機械的話，張新杰應該不會受到催眠或「咄咄失」的影響，但身上有機關的地方應該能夠被「阿咯哈呣啦」打開。

然而張新杰俐落的用無聲咒擋下了攻擊，較晚射出的開鎖咒也只解開了他襯衫上方的兩顆扣子。

韓文清剛好拿了兩本書從書架中出來，見狀直接用空的那手握拳往帶頭的人腦袋上敲下去。

三個低年級生回頭看見韓文清嚇得結巴，「韓、韓、韓……」了半天才想到要逃。

平斯夫人注意到這邊的騷動，氣勢洶洶的朝這邊過來。張新杰在她罵人之前起身，聲音平穩的對著逃跑的三個背影宣布：「劉小別，雷文克勞扣十分；林楓，史萊哲林扣十分；鄒遠，赫夫帕夫扣十分；隊長，都說了禁止暴力處理問題，葛來分多扣十分。」竟然連自己人都不放過。

惡作劇試膽的小朋友們被平斯夫人趕出圖書館，韓文清也被平斯夫人瞪了一眼——這對他可是難得的體驗——像是警告他要是拿她的寶貝圖書砸人的話，他也一樣得滾蛋。

韓文清悻悻坐下來，附近的人膽顫心驚瞅著他的臉色，沒過一會兒，整張閱覽桌只剩他和張新杰兩人。

鬧了一齣，韓文清也無心看書，只把拿來的《現代魔法的重大發現》翻得嘩嘩作響，又收穫平斯夫人嚴厲的眼神一枚。他索性闔上書，撐著下巴看著毫無波瀾的鬧劇核心當事人。

張新杰什麼也沒說的瞥了自家級長兼隊長一眼，繼續參考攤開的《十八世紀符咒選集》寫作業。

張新杰看似心無旁鶩的認真，實際上先前已經把這本書在作業需要的段落都看過一遍消化了，可以真的算是自動化的把書中內文修改後謄寫到魔法史作業的羊皮紙上，腦袋裡想的和手上寫的毫無關聯。

今天這小意外其實沒有掀起他多少波瀾，前幾天他就從宋奇英那邊聽說自己這個的八卦——說實在，每年新生入學過後兩三個月左右，新生們認識他之後就會有類似的流言出現，他已經懶得澄清這種無聊事，反正最多也不過拖到聖誕節，大家關注焦點就會全轉移了。

而且要說惡作劇，張新杰沒覺得這三個後輩做得多過分。想當年他以一年級的身分加入葛來分多魁地奇球隊後，隊上的幾位也常拿他這種性格開玩笑，升上二年級後，有次季冷前輩還企圖在他的南瓜汁裡加入迷惑劑(Befuddlement Draught)卻被韓文清發現，那次鬧出來的風波最後可是讓葛來分多直接被扣了五十分。

韓文清一手擱在桌上一手用手背撐著頭，看向張新杰羊皮紙上的字跡，第一百八十二次在腦中感嘆新杰的筆跡好看。

視線上飄，又看到剛才被咒語解開沒扣回去的襯衫領口，隱約可以看到鎖骨上還有還沒全消的淡紅印子。

儘管他不知道，剛剛的惡作劇讓他和張新杰其實想到一樣的那段回憶——

那次季冷的惡作劇，摻了迷惑劑的南瓜汁張新杰已經喝下了一大口，讓他迷迷糊糊的就往韓文清身上靠。那時的韓文清對這個天資聰穎的後輩就已經不只是單純的欣賞與喜愛，伸手攬住對方肩膀的同時不免有些心猿意馬。

當晚勞動服務結束，韓文清回到寢室——由於他兇名遠播，只有新杰和他同寢——迷惑劑的藥效理論上已經退了，但張新杰看起來還有些茫然，抱著被子坐在自己的床沿，見他進來就拋下被子撲了過來。韓文清還沒扶穩他，就聽見他喃喃的說「最喜歡……喜歡隊長……」一面往自己身上蹭。

韓文清心跳一下子竄上一百二，一面懷疑季冷混進去南瓜汁的該不會還有魔藥課自己大釜裡的愛情靈藥，還是偷了教授的吐真劑——他更希望是後者——一面勉強板住一張臉拉開他，「這話得等你清醒的時候說了才算數。」

當時即將滿十三歲的張新杰一臉委屈的說「我是認真的！」卻被韓文清按回床上，還往他額頭彈了一下。

「等你清醒的時候說了才算。」韓文清又重複了一次。

隔天韓文清被晨跑歸來的張新杰堵在宿舍房門口。一開門就見到新杰站在門外，本來運動後微紅的臉頰在看到他之後紅暈漫延到耳尖。他還沒來得及有反應，向來倔脾氣的學弟已經一把抓住自己的手腕。

「現在說的話算不算數？」

張新杰把作業的羊皮紙捲起，掏出懷錶看了看，時間依舊控制得非常精準，再過三分鐘就到了圖書館晚上八點的閉館時間。

他不知道韓文清的內心小劇場已經回憶到他告白那天，自己給張新杰的回應是在宿舍裡把他按在門上接吻，以至於兩人最後險些錯過早餐。

張新杰收起墨水，用羽毛筆在韓文清面前晃了晃才讓他回過神來。

「寫完了？」

「嗯。我打算先把作業放回房間，去西塔樓看看石不轉。」他把桌上的東西依序放進背包裡。張新杰帶著的東西總是很多，所以現在用的是三年級聖誕節時韓文清送他的背包，裡面按照他的喜好有著各式的隔層，最重要的是每個月重新施咒，這個包能減輕放在裡面東西的重量。

韓文清把書拿回去還，兜裡就只有他的魔杖，起身就能跟張新杰離開圖書館了。他隨身帶著的東西總是很少，所以每次見到張新杰就想幫他拎包，但張新杰對於把東西推給他拿總是不太樂意，他才乾脆幫新杰找了那樣的背包。

兩人回到葛來分多塔放了東西，又繞到八樓的另一端，沿著狹窄的螺旋樓梯爬到貓頭鷹棚屋。

石不轉是張新杰的雪鴞，從小在家裡養大的。關於送信的方式張新杰還是比較傳統，不像他的哥哥張佳樂，給人送信的總是用一種訓練過的熱帶彩鳥，也不知道是從哪淘來的，張新杰在斜角巷的奇獸動物店裡從來沒有見過。

給石不轉餵食順毛後，兩人來到級長浴室。

趁著張新杰講究的開始調整水溫與泡沫，韓文清「砰！」的一聲化為老虎，把牆上畫中的美人魚嚇得逃進水裡。

張新杰抿嘴微笑，他知道韓文清非常嫌棄浴室的這幅畫，尤其討厭畫裡那位人魚小姐總是喜歡打量來人的身材吃吃竊笑。

韓文清的化獸型態是一隻體型不小的西伯利亞虎。他練成之後很快就發覺這個外型非常受到張新杰的喜愛——甚至會讓他有點吃自己的醋的程度——但為了避免造成其他學生的恐慌，通常只會在兩人獨處的寢室或浴室才會化獸。

張新杰從各種龍頭的那一側游開，半靠在大理石的池壁上，大半身子已經被大量的藍紫色的泡沫掩蓋。韓文清跟著從另一頭的跳水板上一躍而下，濺起一波水花。看著泡沫被擠開露出顏色更加幽深的夜空藍熱水，張新杰摘下逐漸起霧的眼鏡放在大理石地板上，瞇著眼朝大老虎招招手。

變成老虎的韓文清水性依舊很好，划了幾下水就游到張新杰面前，一隻前掌搭在浴池邊上，轉眼間又變成人形，水珠子濕漉漉的往下淌。

「你變回來，水位都下去了。」張新杰往下蹲了點把自己重新埋到泡沫裡，毫不掩飾他的小失望：「我原本還想幫老虎洗澡的。」

韓文清挑眉，隨手扭開最靠近的一個龍頭。「你現在也可以幫我洗。」邊說邊把張新杰的手往自己身上帶。紫紅色的霧氣隨著新注入的熱水瀰漫開來，映著張新杰同樣轉紅的耳根。

韓文清最後還是如願以償，把張新杰鎖骨上的吮咬的紅印重新加深。

泡沫和霧氣帶給張新杰某種程度上的安全感，讓他勉強不去想級長浴室還是有低機率有其他使用者進入的可能性。

他翻過身來，半趴著攀在浴池壁邊上。韓文清拿了一條鬆軟的白色毛巾給他墊著手，從身後摟著他一下下的頂入，另一手還從他胸前一路遊走到下腹，讓原本因為被撐開還是有些難受而疲軟的性器被再次撩撥起來。

張新杰在水中踮起腳迎合，卻因為甬道裡的敏感處被反覆摩擦刺激得站不住。只能攥著毛巾回頭討饒：「不行了……啊啊、那裡不行！……我要……哈啊……你快點……」

韓文清整個胸膛緊貼著張新杰的脊背，像老虎那樣卻放輕了力道啃咬那片白皙的後頸。在張新杰瑟縮的那個瞬間握住他的性器——才沒撸弄幾下，兩人就一前一後到達了頂點。

張新杰裹著一條毛巾、坐在先前拿來墊手的另一條毛巾上，擦著頭髮一邊伸展放鬆小腿肌肉。

韓文清的腰上也纏了一條毛巾，上半身卻是打著赤膊，一面讓浴池漏水，一面拿著魔杖確保一些不該殘留在池子裡面的東西有被徹底清掉。

張新杰也拾起魔杖，把兩人穿進來的衣褲長袍清理乾淨抹去皺褶——他也確實擅長這些家事魔法。

他起身把韓文清的衣服遞過去，然後穿上自己的衣服。

「等等用不用我抱你回去？」韓文清哪壺不開提哪壺。

張新杰臉上退去的紅色又回來了，還有向脖頸出擴散的趨勢，鎖骨上的紅印都不明顯了。

「不用！」

他的隊長雖然不主動高調，但也從不知道低調是何物。

於是「自己能走」的張新杰拖著步子，身後綴著一個韓文清慢吞吞的走過六樓的走廊，總算在自己訂下的睡眠時間前五分鐘順利躺上葛來分多的大床。

「隊長晚安。」張新杰把眼鏡放在床頭，闔上眼。

旋即就感受到床的外側一沉，身上被蓋了第二條被子，一條手臂隔著他自己的被子橫在他腰上。

韓文清上了他的床、連同被子一併摟著他睡。

「嗯，晚安。」


End file.
